The Miko and the Legends
by shadowkat83
Summary: Written for the Inuyasha crossover challenge using prompts for Stella's Soundtrack Challenge. Kagome is embarking on an adventure filled with new friends, romance, and of course Pokémon. Join her in her quest to catch them all!
1. Journey

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or Pokémon. I make no money off of this work of fiction.

**Summary: **Written for the Inuyasha crossover challenge using prompts for Stella's Soundtrack Challenge. Kagome is embarking on an adventure filled with new friends, romance, and of course Pokémon. Join her in her quest to catch them all!

**Pairing: **Sesshomaru ∕ Kagome, slow developing.

The Miko and the Legends

Chapter I

Prompt: Journey

Ten-year old Higarashi Kagome followed behind her best friend, Inuyasha, as they headed for their destination. Inuyasha had showed up at her house this morning with the idea of maybe encountering a red Gyarados at Lake Verity. The puppy-eared boy had been all but bouncing in place waiting for the raven-haired Kagome to finish getting ready.

The duo had left their home, Twin Leaf Town, behind a few minutes ago. Pausing at the edge of the town the two spotted an older male in what looked to be a lab coat and a boy their age. The other duo soon headed in the direction of Lake Verity, as well. Inuyasha looked to where the older male and his companion wandered off to with a curious look, "Wonder what they are up to?" Inuyasha turned to Kagome, "Do you know who they were?"

Kagome shook her head in a negative fashion, "No idea. Are we still going to go to the lake?" she asked her friend.

Inuyasha nodded vigorously, "of course. You want to see that rare Pokémon, right?" At Kagome's nod, he continued, "then we need to keep moving." And with that, the duo made their way towards the lake. They soon entered the forest surrounding Lake Verity once more spotting the old man and boy waiting by the still water of the lake. After a few moments the strange duo turned to leave, Inuyasha and Kagome mover aside to let them pass. After they were gone, Inuyasha spotted something in the grass, "What is that? Is it a briefcase?" Inuyasha moved to get a closer look, but Kagome's voice stopped him.

"Leave it Inuyasha! We're not supposed to enter into the tall grass! What if a Pokémon attacks?"

Inuyasha shook his head, his white puppy ears flat against his head at her tone. "Don't worry so much, Kags. Nothing is going to attack us. Besides don't you think we should return it to them?"

"Well yea…." Kagome's voice trailed off as she reluctantly followed after her best friend. Suddenly a pair of small bird Pokémon jumped out at them. They were in fact a pair of Starly. Kagome looked over at her friend, "Well now what, genius?"

Inuyasha looked around before turning to the briefcase that had gotten knocked over; "Look," he said pointing to it, "Pokéballs. We can use them." Ignoring her warning he grabbed a pokéball and threw it. Out popped a small monkey with a flame on the tip of its tail.

Kagome gasped in recognition, "that's a Chimchar! It's a fire-type!" She looked at the other two pokéballs, before grabbing one herself. Tossing it up into the air and pushing the release button, out popped a small green turtle with a leaf on its head. "Go! Turtwig!" she called out.

Inuyasha looked at the Starly before turning to Kagome and asking, "Now what?"

She shrugged, "guess we battle." She looked at the Starly as it rushed over to her Turtwig, "Dodge it Turtwig! And then use Tackle!" the turtle Pokémon obeyed, moving swiftly out of the way, before ramming its whole body into the other Pokémon. Once more Tackle later and the injured Starly fled. Cheering, Kagome knelt to give the little Turtwig a hug, congratulating it on its first successful battle.

Kagome then turned to check on Inuyasha, only to discover that the other Starly had also fled. Chimchar was resting on Inuyasha shoulder. The sound of rushing feet drew her attention as the boy in the red hat approached them, and following him was the old man in the lab jacket.

Kagome immediately remembered the briefcase full of pokéballs and bowed before speaking, "we're sorry for using these Pokémon without asking, but we were ambushed by a pair of Starly. If you want, we will return them."

The professor looked at both Inuyasha and Kagome, before turning his attention to the Chimchar and Turtwig. "no need for that, young lady. I can see that those two Pokémon are perfectly content to remain at your side. Why don't you two stop by my lab in the morning? There is something we need to discuss." Receiving a nod from both of them, he walked over to grab his briefcase, before turning and leaving the lake.

Kagome looked over at her friend before saying. "It's getting late, Inuyasha. Why don't we head home?" Upon receiving a nod in response, Kagome lead the way back home to Twin Leaf Town, after recalling her Turtwig.

Words: 747

A/N: here is the first chapter of my new crossover. Hope everyone enjoyed it. Don't forget to review! Ja Ne


	2. Brand New Map

Chapter II

Prompt: Brand New Map (Stella's soundtrack challenge)

The next morning saw Kagome heading towards Sandgem Town. She had talked to her mother this morning about what had happened yesterday. Her mother told her that the old man was Professor Rowan and the young boy was his assistant Kohaku. Kohaku's older sister, Sango, was a trainer as well. She specialized in poison-type Pokémon. Kagome wanted to meet her, having another trainer to travel with sounded like a lot of fun.

Kagome soon reached the edge of Sandgem Town, after leveling up her Turtwig on the Starly along the route there. The boy, Kohaku, was waiting for her. Kagome took the time to really look at the boy. He was shorter that her, maybe a couple of years younger, as well. He had black hair and brown eyes; he was dressed in black jeans and a blue t-shirt. Kohaku smiled at her before walking closer. He held out his hand when he reached her, introducing himself. "My name's Kohaku. I'm here to show you to the professor's lab."

Kagome shook his hand and replied, "I'm Kagome. Thank you for meeting me here." Kohaku nodded and turned to lead her to a tall brick building, just in time to see a blue-haired girl dressed in a pink skirt, black vest and a white hat enter the building.

Kagome looked at Kohaku, as he gestured for them to follow the girl. The duo walked through the doors of the large building just as Inuyasha was heading out them. Not looking where he was going the dog-eared hanyou bumped into them. "Wha..." he yelled, looking up from his spot on the ground. He then jumped up excited. "Kagome! You're finally here!"

Kagome shook her head with a laugh, "Morning Inuyasha. Where are you off to now?"

"Jublife City," He answered, "The old man said I could keep my Chimchar as long as I was nice to him. He said I might be interested in challenging the gyms. So that's what I'm going to do." Inuyasha hurriedly explained. With a quick wave to Kagome, Inuyasha was off, hurrying up the path that leads out of town.

"Is he always in this much of a hurry?" Kohaku asked watching Inuyasha run off.

Kagome nodded, "Always." Giving the disappearing boy one last glance, she headed into the building.

Professor Rowan stood in the back of his lab, talking to the girl she saw enter earlier. The girl was holding a single pokéball as she listened carefully to the professor's words.

Professor Rowan looked towards the door to his lab in time to see Kohaku and a dark-haired girl dressed in dark jeans and a striped blue top walk through the double doors. The professor recognized the girl from yesterday. Finishing up his conversation with Dawn, Professor Rowan greeted his new arrivals, "Ah, Kohaku, good you found her. My name is Professor Rowan and I study Pokémon evolution."

Kagome smiled and introduced herself, "My name is Kagome. You let me keep the Turtwig from yesterday, remember?"

Rowan nodded, "Yes I remember. Now the reason I wanted you to come was I need to ask you for a favor."

"What kind of favor?"

"Turtwig seems to like you a lot. So what I'm going to ask you to do is help me with my research." Rowan walked over to his desk and grabbed an object off of it. "You see this. This is the newest version of the Pokédex. It's an encyclopedia on all the Pokémon in Sinnoh. What I want you to do is travel the region and fills this Pokédex. Along the way you can battle the gyms, compete in contests, or perhaps do both. The choice is yours."

Kagome looked at the Pokédex and thought carefully. She's always wanted a chance to travel and being a Pokémon trainer sounded like a wonderful journey. Nodding, she answered, "Okay. I'll do it." Kagome took the Pokédex from the professor.

"Cool," Kohaku said. "Here, why don't you take these to get you started?" He handed Kagome five Pokéballs. "We're comrades now. So if you need anything, just ask."

Kagome nodded, before turning to the professor. "Is there anything else?" she asked.

Professor Rowan nodded, "yes, you can only carry six Pokémon with you at a time. But any other's you catch will be sent here. You can exchange Pokémon at any Pokémon Center. As for pokéballs and healing items; those you can purchase at any Pokémart. Do you have any questions?" When Kagome nodded shook her head no, Rowan gave her one last piece of advice. "You should probably head home and talk to your mother before you head out."

Kagome nodded before waving goodbye. She headed out of the lab with a huge smile on her face. Her Pokémon journey had now officially begun.

Words: 805


	3. Memories of Days Gone By

Chapter III

_Prompt: Memories of Days Gone By (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge)_

Kagome sighed as she once more walked along the route that leads, once again, to Sandgem Town. She was on her way to Jublife City to meet up with Inuyasha. Kagome thought back on her trip home.

_(Flashback Start)_

_She_ _had arrived at home to see her mom sitting at the table in the dining room with Inuyasha's mother, Izayoi. Both of the women looked up as Kagome walked through the front door of her home. She looked around the house as the fond memories of her life filled her mind. The home she grew up in closely resembled a shrine. Her mother had fallen in love with the simple life the Priestesses had lived._

_Kagome was pulled out of her thoughts by Izayoi's voice, "Ah, Kagome. You wouldn't happen to know where Inuyasha would be, do you."_

_Kagome liked at the older woman as she answered, "As a matter of fact do. He said that he was on his way to Jublife City."_

_Izayoi looked upset, "So he left already." She grabbed the package that was sitting on the table and approached Kagome. "Then could you give this to him? He left so quickly this morning that I never got a chance to."_

"_Of course," Kagome replied, receiving the parcel. Kagome stayed that night at home. The next morning, Kagome told her mother about the conversation that she had with Professor Rowan. She then headed off to Sandgem Town._

_(Flashback End)_

Kagome shook herself out of her thoughts. She walked through the tall grass searching for the Starly she knew hid there. And as luck would have it, she spotted one on her next pass by the trees along Route 201. Grabbing the pokéball attached to her hip, she threw it and called out, "Go! Turtwig!"

A flash of light and the small turtle Pokémon appeared. "Okay Turtwig, let's do this! Tackle!" Kagome called out the commands. Turtwig obeyed, rushing forward and tackling the bird. Once the now stunned bird fell to the ground, Kagome tossed an empty pokéball at it. A flash of red light sucked up the Starly. The ball shook; once, twice, three times before a ding sounded, signaling a successful capture. Kagome cheered as she picked up the pokéball. Congratulating her Turtwig on a successful capture, she tossed up the pokéball and out popped her new Starly.

"Hi! My names Kagome and this is my partner Turtwig. Sorry for startling you like that." She started, addressing the attentive small bird Pokémon. "But, I hope that you would want to join me on my adventure. You'll get to see many new places and if you want; battle many different Pokémon." The Starly looked at Kagome for a minute, before giving a happy chirp and jumping up on her shoulder. Kagome smiled before pulling out her Pokédex, Dex, and scanning her new partner.

"**Starly, the small bird Pokémon," **The electronic voice answered, **"This Pokémon is female and level six. She has the attacks; tackle, growl, and quick attack."**

"So you are a female," Kagome looked at her Starly before saying, "Hmmm…How about I call you Starla?" the newly named Starla chirped in response, agreeing with her new nickname. "Great," Kagome looked around, "Now let's see…Sandgem Town should be this way." Kagome pointed down the path.

Recalling her Pokémon, Kagome once more started down the path. A couple of hours later she arrived in town. Remembering what she had heard about Pokémon Centers, she headed towards the building with the red roof. As she walked through the sliding glass doors, she was greeted by a friendly voice, "Welcome to the Pokémon Center. If you would like, I can take your Pokémon for a quick check up?" Kagome looked towards the sound of the voice to see a nurse with pink hair braided in ringlets. Next to the pink haired nurse was a pink Pokémon. Kagome recognized the Pokémon form her last visit to the Center; it was Blissy.

Kagome walked over to the counter and handed over her Pokémon. "Could you heal them for me? We did some training on the way here."

"Of course, Blissy will take them back. You can have a seat and I'll bring them to you."

Kagome nodded, "yes, thank you. Is there a place where I can get something to eat?"

The nurse nodded, "Yes, you can eat here. The cafeteria is for trainers to have meals at and if you need to stay the night there are rooms available, also."

Kagome nodded and headed towards the cafeteria to grab a bite to eat and wait for her Pokémon.

A/N: there's chapter three. Words: 785


	4. Stand By Me

Chapter VI

_Prompt: Stand by Me_

Kagome had decided to stay for the rest of the night, that way both of her Pokémon were well rested for the journey. When Kagome left the sleeping area the next morning, she was supposed to hear voices coming from the main room in the Pokémon Center. As she walked through the doorway she took note of three people sitting at one of the tables. There were two boys and a girl. As she looked closer, Kagome recognized the girl from Professor Rowan's lab. She then looked at the girls companions. The first one was a dark skinned male with slanted eyes and black hair. The second one was a black haired boy wearing a red ball cap, and on his shoulder was a small yellow and black mouse with a yellow and black tail. Kagome recognized the Pokémon as a Pikachu. She'd seen a picture of one in a book in her brother's room. The Pokémon was originally from Kanto and were rarely seen here in Sinnoh.

Tossing one last curious look at the group with the Pikachu, Kagome headed for the Pokémon Center's doors. She needed to hurry to her destination; she doubted Inuyasha would remain in the city for much longer.

Kagome looked around her, seeing the many trees and bushes that made up Route 202. This would be a perfect place to rise up her Pokémon. Kagome pulled off her backpack and placed it at the base of a large tree. Grabbing her two Pokéballs she called out her Pokémon, "Come on out; Turtwig, Starla."

A flash of red light appeared and out came said Pokémon. Next Kagome pulled out her Pokédex and checked to see what moves the two would be able to learn. For Starla she decided to work on learning 'wing attack' and for her Turtwig they would work on learning 'razor leaf'. With a nod, Kagome turned to her waiting Pokémon, "okay, we're going to do a little training along this route. Hopefully you'll both learn a new move before we reach Jublife City." Kagome looked at Starla, "We'll start by having you learn Wing Attack, okay?" The black bird Pokémon chirped in response. Kagome then looked at Turtwig. "And for you we'll have you learn your first grass move; Razor Leaf, okay?" The turtle Pokémon nodded in response.

With that settled, Kagome spent time helping each of her Pokémon. After an hour of training, she fed them both and then recalled them to their Pokéballs. Walking over to the tree, she put on her backpack and once again started up the trail to the city.

As Kagome walked along the path she searched the area. She was looking for a new traveling companion. She then became aware of footsteps behind her. She turned around to look and saw the trio from the Pokémon Center.

The boy with the Pikachu was the first to notice her. "Hey, you're that girl from the Pokémon Center. My name's Ash and this is my buddy Pikachu. I'm training to be a Pokémon Master." He said, giving Kagome a friendly smile as they approached her.

The dark skinned boy introduced himself next, "my name's Brock and I'm going to be the world's best breeder."

"And I'm Dawn." The black-haired girl said, "I'm going to be a Top Coordinator like my mom."

Kagome smiled, "My name's Kagome. I plan on being a Pokémon Ranger once I finish traveling. I want to see every kind of Pokémon and help those who are hurt or have been abandoned by their trainers."

The trio smiled, "That's a great goal. Hope you achieve it one day." Brock replied. Deciding everyone could use a lunch break, he called out, "and this looks like a great spot to rest." He turned to Kagome and asked, "Why don't you join us for lunch?"

Kagome nodded, "sure. I can stay for a few, but then I'll need to be on my way. I have to get to Jublife City."

Dawn liked at her curiously, "Why the rush?"

"I have a package I need to deliver. I'm meeting my friend, Inuyasha, there. If I don't hurry he might get impatient and leave."

Brock nodded, "okay, I'll try not to take too long with the cooking." Brock headed off to make lunch, while Kagome, Ash, and Dawn headed further into the clearing. "How about we let everyone out of their Pokéballs for a while?" Kagome suggested.

Dawn and Ash nodded, "Great idea!" both of them tosses a Pokéball into the air and out popped a Piplup and a Turtwig.

Kagome looked at the small penguin curiously, before grabbing two Pokéballs from her waist. "Come on out, Starla and Turtwig."

A flash of red light and the two aforementioned Pokémon appeared. Dawn and Ash both pulled out their Pokédex to scan Starly, it being the first time they were able to see one so close.

"How did you manage to catch her?" Dawn questioned as the five Pokémon headed off to play.

"I had Turtwig weaken her first and then asked if she wanted to travel with me." Kagome answered.

A few minutes later, Brock called everyone over. The foursome ate lunch over idle chatter. In no time they were headed their separate ways; Kagome once more on the route to Jublife City.

As she headed up the path a rustle in the grass caught her attention. Approaching carefully, she was surprised to see a blue cat-like Pokémon. Pulling out Dex, she scanned it, "Shinx, the electric cat Pokémon. Its fur dazzles if danger is sensed. It flees while the foe is momentarily blinded."

Kagome looked ever the shy Pokémon carefully; she could see that it was scared. She then noticed how it kept its weight off the front right foot. Kagome pulled off her backpack and set it on the ground. Moving slowly, so not to startle Shinx; Kagome dug through her bag for some barriers and a book. Pulling out the book, she followed the directions, mixing up a healing potion for the Pokémon's injury.

Kneeling down she coaxed the injured Pokémon to her, "it's okay. I won't hurt you. C'mon, I'll help you with that injury." She watched as shinx approached her. Once it hot within arm's length, she scooped it up. Placing the blue Pokémon in her lap, Kagome spread the potion over the injury before pulling out some bandages to wrap it up. The blue Pokémon sat calmly in her arms as Kagome wrapped its injury.

"There you go. That should help it heal and keep it clean." She said, looking down at the Pokémon in her arms. Kagome then placed it gently on the ground, before replacing her supplies back into her bag. She then stood and pulled on her bag. Giving the small Pokémon a wave, Kagome once again headed up the path; though she didn't fail to notice that the Shinx followed her. Turning around, Kagome once again found the small Pokémon.

"You want to come with me, don't you?" She asked. The Pokémon gave a soft cry in response. Kagome smiled before pulling out a Heal Ball and tossing it at the Pokémon. The Heal Ball shook once, twice before giving off a ding, showing that Shinx was caught.

Kagome smiled, before once again continuing up the route to Jublife City; three Pokémon now traveling with her.

Words: 1,236


End file.
